Kun-Lai Summit
/Rare mobs}} Grummle Yaungol Hozen Mogu |government= |ruler= |major=Binan Village Temple of the White Tiger |minor=Zouchin Village Grummle Bazaar One Keg |languages=Pandaren, Common |faiths= |resources= |affiliation=Contested |loc=Northern Pandaria |source=''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria β'' }} :High atop the frigid northern peaks of the Kun-Lai Summit looms the Temple of the Tiger, an ancient training ground protected by an elite force of martial priests, along with the spirit of the White Tiger itself. Deeper into the mountains is the hideout of the Shado-Pan Clan: a mysterious order charged with protecting Pandaria from the dark things buried beneath its surface. When the isolated people of Kun-Lai are threatened by marauders from the west and a Zandalari troll menace invading its northern shores, they turn to the Alliance and Horde for help. The Kun-Lai Summit is located in the northern reaches of Pandaria. Both the White Tiger Clan and the Shado-Pan Clan can be found here. This is also the location of one of the announced dungeons, the Shado-Pan Monastery. The dungeon itself is reportedly overrun with the deadly sha, and there is little doubt the Summit also shares in this danger. The sha have used their influence to corrupt several of the indigenous races, chief among them the jinyu, who formerly traded with the pandaren, and the yaungol. The yaungol have swept in from neighboring Townlong Steppes, conducting a series of attacks that include burning villages and enslaving the pandaren people. The Zandalari trolls have infiltrated the very northern reaches of the summit, allying themselves with the mogu. Geography The lowlands of the summit consist of rolling hills of tundra, with only sparse pockets of trees scattered throughout. This rocky area is where the yaungol presence is felt the most, as many former pandaren farms and homes have been attacked and razed, and some of the structures still burn. The makes periodic visits to some of these sites, the creature's proximity inciting the attackers into a greater state of rage. Further up the summit the snows begin, and the rocky crags jut from the hard ground. The grummle use much of the paths in this steep terrain as their trade routes, their yak caravans braving the cold, the snows, and the marauding hozen. Peaks that seem to touch the clouds tower overhead, and the most secluded pandaren temples and training grounds are found shielded in this environment. This area is also dotted with many caves, some of them overrun by the hozen, others by fierce yeti, and still others by the indigenous sprites. Along the northern-most coast is where the warmest climate is, as it is much lower in elevation than the rest of the zone and touches the sea. Reached initially by hot air balloon, Zouchin Province is lush, filled with green hills, waterfalls, small pools, and stretches of sandy beach. The pandaren living here are seeing their fair share of danger as well, though, as the Zandalari trolls have razed the buildings along the shore and possess much of the beach - as well as a nearby island - to serve as their base of operations. Travel Getting there Both the Alliance and Horde will typically access this area by taking a boat through the Ancient Passage within the Veiled Stair. The boat will deposit them in Binan Village in the southeastern part of the summit. The passage can also be taken by foot, though there is a large saurok presence within. Flight Master locations : Binan Village : Shado-Pan Fallback : Temple of the White Tiger : Zouchin Village : One Keg : Kota Basecamp : Winter's Blossom : Westwind Rest : Eastwind Rest Boat locations : Binan Village (ferry to Veiled Stair) Adjacent regions *Veiled Stair *Townlong Steppes *Vale of Eternal Blossoms Inhabitants Resources * Snow Lily Notable characters * * Quests Areas of interest Maps Kun-Lai Summit beta map.jpg|Beta Map Dungeons Subzones Media Images Kun-lai-1.jpg|The Kun-Lai Summit. Kun-lai-2.jpg|Within the Shado-pan Monastery (presumed). Kun-Lai1.jpg Kun-Lai2.jpg Kun-Lai3.jpg Kun-Lai4.jpg Kun-Lai5.jpg Video Patch changes * Trivia The flat plains area of Kun-Lai summit resemble areas of the Gobi Desert in Mongolia. References External links ;Previews Nethaera, Sep 18, 2012 9:00 AM PDT}} ;News ru:Пик Кунь-Лай Category:Mountain ranges Category:Kun-Lai Summit Category:Mists of Pandaria zones Category:Pandaria zones